


would you follow me?

by lynnthere_donethat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, No shipping, Other cast mentioned briefly, Platonic Hand Holding, Rated teen for language, Sorry Not Sorry, What If Tommy and Tubbo ran away????, and anyone who ships them shall die by my sword, big brother dream :))), but overshadowed by the fluff, in this house we love big brother dream, platonic cuddles, slightly OOC, spinkles of angst, your honor they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat
Summary: What if... instead of Tommy resigning himself to join Wilbur, he actually convinced Tubbo to run away from everything. Just them against the world. With discs and bees.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1223
Collections: Tommy and Tubbo Friendship Supremacy





	1. would you follow me to the ends of the earth?

**Author's Note:**

> May your teeth rot with the fluff in this story. :))
> 
> ALSO!  
> dont have high hopes for a direct translation from the VODs to this. I dont wanna sit through hours of vod searching for the exact words used. I wil try to get the discs right. but alas, no promises. this is just a little thing to ease the heartache. Mild DreamSMP spoilers apply if you aren't fully caught up to the festival- despite the festival playing no part in this fic.

Pogtopia’s walls never felt so oppressive until now. The tall walls of the ravine still echoed Wilbur’s words back onto Tommy. Replaying those wicked words on repeat, echoing into Tommy’s head. Racing away, the blond teen quickly took the tunnels back to Manberg, a horrible sick feeling clawing at his throat. He climbed through Tubbo’s bunker, before climbing out and into the lake bed of Manberg. Brushing the crystalline lake water off of his face, he blinked towards the sky. Serene darkness hovered above, the soft torch light littering the grounds keeping the mobs at bay.

Tommy quietly crawled onto the bank, before sneaking through Manberg to the Prime Path staircase that had descended into Manberg. Now, it puts much needed distance away from everything. Away from Wilbur, away from the rebellion and away from his home. Tommy shook some remaining lake water from his hair, before entering his first base. The little home he had carved out of the hillside had been griefed again, yet he couldn’t bring himself to replace the scalding magma blocks. The oppressive heat helped dry out Tommy’s clothes and hair, and after setting his respawn point the teen took a deep breath. He calmed his nerves after the stress of the day before whipping out his Comms unit, he sent a whisper to Tubbo, his best friend who is still currently online. 

**You whisper to Tubbo:** _ meet me at my base. Please. _

Carefully avoiding the magma flooring, Tommy began crafting a bench. The original had been torn down after the Election- despite Tommy’s base not being Manberg property. Yet the scent of wood varnish helped soothe his nerves slightly. Exhaustion from the emotional day weighed heavily on his shoulders, the blond teen rubbed his eyes, before settling back into his crafting. The oak bench was coming along well. 

Before long, soft footsteps alerted Tommy to the arrival of Tubbo, the brunet warily looking into the stone hut. The brunet settled into an easy smile at the sight of Tommy. 

“Tommy?” They asked, bringing the blond attention from the crafting bench. 

“Hello Tubbo, care to sit with me?” Tommy asked, jerking his head to where their tree sat. It was their spot, where they would sit and watch the valley below. The two best friends had many talks and celebrations in this spot. 

Especially during the disc wars with Dream. Tubbo nodded, and with a grunt, the two carefully maneuvered the bench to their spot. Not before Tommy accidentally stepped on the magma, and Tubbo bumped into the chests littered around. Giggling, they did finally bring the bench to their tree. Tommy trotted back, to grab his jukebox and a couple of his discs, before rejoining his brunet friend on the bench. They went through a small ritual of setting the jukebox out and picking the disc they wanted. 

_ Blocks _ . The only original disc Tommy still had in his own possession. The jukebox played the soft melody of the disc as the duo looked over the valley. The duck statue may have blocked the main aspect of the bench’s placement, yet nowhere else held quite a view. The trees filled the valley leading to the plains beyond the SMP limits. 

“Tubbo, are you happy here?” Tommy asked, breaking the silence. He turned to face Tubbo, apprehensive and afraid of his friend’s response. 

“Well, I mean it could be worse. We have our friends here.” Tubbo said, pulling their legs onto the bench. The brunet folded his arms over his knees and perched his chin on his arms, as he gazed at the blond.

“What if... “ Tommy started before trailing off. Tubbo reached a hand out towards Tommy, concern in those bright eyes. 

“What if what? It’s just us right now Tommy. You don’t need to hold back for me.” Tubbo said softly.

“What if we just went away from here. Just us. We could find a small place, just for us. With no wars, no conflict. No Wilbur and definitely no JSchlatt.” Tommy said, taking Tubbo’s outreached hand, before the brunet could retract the proffered hand. Tubbo smiled and interlaced their fingers together. 

“I think that would be rather nice. I could start up my bee sanctuary again, and you could have your discs playing without fear of someone stealing them! Actually! Wait.” The brunet gasped, genty pulling their hand free to rifle through their bags for the spare enderchest they kept. Tubbo rifled through and procured several discs from the inside of the chest. 

“Wilbur gave me these a couple days ago. Before the election, but with everything that’s happened, I forgot that I had them.” Tubbo said.

“Aren’t those the duplicates? 'Cause Dream already gave me the real Mellohi, and Skeppy has the real Cat.” Tommy said, a pained look in his eyes at the false discs. Tubbo gave him a confused look.

“No, I’m pretty sure these are the real ones. Cause Wilbur traded with Skeppy for Cat and you have the real Mellohi. I got this from Wilbur.” Tubbo said, explaining the change of hands. Tommy shook his head.

“No, because why would Wilbur trade them back. I gave up those discs for our freedom. And when Dream sided with us, he gave me the Mellohi disc back.” Tommy said.

“No, no. I’m like 95% sure these are the legit discs. Cause you gave me the copies, and these are the second ones I have.” Tubbo explained. 

“Wait, so we have the real original discs?” Tommy asked, a brief flare of hope blossoming in his chest.

“I think so! Cause, otherwise there are more than one copy of these three discs.” Tubbo rationalized. 

“So, we could leave. Cause we have everything that’s ever mattered. We have the original discs.” Tommy said.

“Yeah, I guess we do! We could just go. We could just leave it all behind. And only people we absolutely trust could come and visit us.” Tubbo said, grinning. 

“You actually want to do this? You would leave with me, and avoid all of the bullshittery?” Tommy asked, that same glimmer reappearing.

“Yeah! I’m sick of never having a reliable place to stay. Besides, we could also just portal our way there. Or we could visit my jungle base and set up a temporary place there.” Tubbo said, beginning to list and ramble off their options.

“Perhaps we portal there. We could just do the community portal, and then traverse the nether roof for a while and begin the tedious task portaling in places and hoping they are suitable. We should probably mine some obsidian, or just quote unquote borrow some.” Tubbo continued. 

And so they did. They convinced Techno to part with a stack of obsidian. The pig hybrid gave them a knowing look, and word of good luck. Techno was eerily good at reading the situations, and didn’t move to stop the two teens. Tommy gave Techno a half smile in farewell before following Tubbo towards the community house. 

The brick house rose in the distance, swaddled in the gossamer swaths of darkness. The two teens crept through the house before climbing the black molded hillside, leading up to the bright purple and obsidian portal. The purple folds of reality emitted soft orbs and stars, with a heavy hum of energy. Tommy looked to Tubbo, offering one last time to follow through with their escape plan. Tubbo graced him with a confident smile and an outreached hand, that Tommy gratefully took. With a last glance over his shoulder, Tommy waved a simple goodbye to the lands he lived in since coming onto the server. And with a hard squeeze to Tubbo, they stepped into the gentle purple hued portal. And they never looked back. 


	2. i would follow you to the end of the earth and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite pair of bestfriends find their new healing place and the server finds out.

The Nether was never gentle, even to the most hardened of miners. With a vast wasteland of brittle netherrack, hot magma and fiery lava stretched out beneath the portal. Beyond there lay the vast swaths of soul sand valleys and basalt deltas. Piglin bastions and fortresses were dotted along the nether landscapes. The quest for netherite was a tedious task that very few sought for fun. Most desired the material for protections and the enhanced nature of the ancient materials. Otherwise the Nether realm had little to offer, besides prime ingredients for potions. Most usually settled for enchantments to enhance their weapons and armour. 

The intense humidity and ashy air made lengthy travels hard on the most seasoned of adventurers. The brittle netherrack, hostile mobs and constant threat of lava deterred many from travelling. All in all, the nether was a nasty place. And Tommy often recommended stealing or begging for supplies. It was far safer and easier. Nevertheless, the two teens climbed the precariously carved paths to the nether roof, before taking a new path away from the others to find a new place of residence. They neglected to leave markers- not seeing a need to return to the main SMP lands. 

Hours of travel later, the teens decided to build a portal to find their temporary residence. With a breath of trepidation, they stepped back onto the Overworld. They spawned on an island. Their coords showed them a healthy distance from everyone. 

“You always wanted a holiday home.” Tubbo laughed, looking over the beachy location. They were short on building materials, but thankfully thought ahead enough to have the materials already.

“Yeah, I sure did. You wanna settle here?” Tommy asked. 

“Well, maybe for tonight. I’m exhausted after that nether trek, and we could make a half way home. And move more tomorrow. Besides, we have plenty of obsidian for a couple more portals.” Tubbo said, already bringing out the beds they packed. 

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” Tommy nodded, climbing into his bed. They set up a small shelter to protect against the elements, and future mobs, but nothing extravagant for a simple night stay. Exhaustion settled into Tommy as he slipped into the softness of sleep, the tension of the day sliding off of his shoulders. 

When Tommy finally cracked an eye open, he groaned at the bright light filtering into the shoddy shack he and Tubbo had constructed last night. Tubbo was already awake and cooking some food they had brought along with them. The sizzle of food caused Tommy to reluctantly sit up and greet his best friend. Tubbo grinned, noticing Tommy was finally awake.

“Did some fishing this morning, while you slept. I think we dissemble this, just in case we need the materials and head back into the Nether after breakfast? Get some travel in and try again at portaling in. If we like it, we stay there.” Tubbo offered. Tommy sleepily nodded before taking the offered fish. The blond ate it quickly, before helping Tubbo take down the structure. They stepped back onto the Nether roof, and continued their trek. The teen duo joined hands on the journey, the smaller of the two humming a soft tune to fill the silence. The Nether was not a quiet place, filled with the pops and sizzling of lava, grunts and groans of Piglins and Hoglins. The squelching of magma cubes echoes along the deltas and rattling of skeletons often filled the valleys. Yet up on the Nether roof, only the soft cries of ghasts could be heard, aside from the crunching of boots on bedrock. Tommy grinned and began swinging their conjoined hands with the tune, causing Tubbo to laugh. They took up soft conversation on the walk, planning their new home where no one could grief it, no wars, no dictators. Only them, and maybe some friends. It would be a while before they would allow anyone to their new home, desperately wanting their privacy and peace. 

They really wanted to heal, mostly. From betrayals, to the wars they were coerced and forced to join. From the stark reality of being two of the youngest on the server. Some peace and quiet sounded really nice after everything. Especially now. 

The second portal was a two hour journey from the last and spawned the pair into a lush forest. Comparing coordinates, Tubbo noted they were actually really close to the jungle base Tubbo had created. 

“I guess it’s a sign!” Tubbo grinned, laughing. 

“I guess so! Shall we stay?” Tommy asked, laughing. 

“Sure! I have supplies here, and we are far enough away for it to be inconvenient for people to visit us.” Tubbo said, already moving towards the undergrowth, following a compass. Tommy grinned and followed after the brunet. They found the clearing Tubbo had made, and happily shoved their packs off and unpacked. 

“Dude, due, dude, dude. What if we made a treehouse! We are surrounded by tall trees, and it makes it harder to spot us, especially if we spread the rooms around the trees!” Tubbo said, pointing at the vast greenery they were surrounded around. A grin split Tommy’s face as he began envisioning the spread. 

“Tubbo, you genius!” Tommy laughed. Tubbo grinned and they began climbing into the trees to build their new house. 

The sun crept below the horizon, before the two teens noticed the flood of messages on their Comm units. Wilbur, Quackity, JSchlatt, Dream and Niki had spammed the duo. 

“Oh shit, reception must’ve delayed the messages.” Tubbo said, guiltily scrolling through the hundreds of whispers and messages.

“Whoops. I mean, it’d be cruel to just ignore them. Right?” Tommy asked, not feeling up to spilling everything. 

“I mean, we could just tell them we are safe and okay.” Tubbo said.

“We could.” Tommy said, trailing off.

“Tommy, at the very least- we should tell Dream. You know he would tear this world apart if we don’t.” Tubbo chastised. Tommy winced, knowing Tubbo was right. The dirty blond admin was fiercely protective of his friends, especially when the two teens had first joined. Tommy once thought of him as a brother, before the war. But they were repairing that relationship now. And Dream had sworn to watch over Tubbo during his double agent play. 

“Only Dream. I don't want half the server descending on us. Especially with the climate surrounding everything.” Tommy muttered, curling in on himself. Tubbo nodded before giving Tommy a pointed look. 

“You want me to- oh right. You can’t read.” Tommy said, wincing. He opened his Comm unit, and scrolled to the message bar- ignoring the worried messages. Typing the command to whisper- he began his message to Dream. 

**You whispered to Dream** _ Tubbo and I are safe and okay. We didn’t want to be pressured into anymore scuffles or wars and simply wish to live neutrally. Given our involvement in the wars we couldn’t just call neutrality out of left field. So we left. No disrespect, Dream. but Tubbo and I are tired and want some peace and quiet. We are safe and if we need help, we will tell you. Please tell everyone to fuck off and leave us alone. Please Dream, we just wanna heal. _

Tommy sent the message before closing his Comm unit. Tubbo had brought out their beds once more, while Tommy messaged Dream. A soft  _ ping _ sounded from the Comms unit as Tommy crawled into bed. Another pointed look from Tubbo and an exasperated sigh later, Tommy crawled back out to retrieve the device. Flicking it open- he saw Dream had responded and messages everyone. 

**Dream whispered to You:** _ I understand and respect your decision. I apologize for whatever role I played into you making your decision. However I will do everything in my power to make sure that everyone else respects your decision. Be safe out there, Tommy. -Big D _

**Dream:** _@everyone Tommy and Tubbo are safe and sound. Please respect their decision to distance themselves. Should they want to reach out, they will._

Tommy’s heart clenched at Dream’s response, already missing the blond. He did let out a chuckle at the nickname Tommy gave him and used despite Dream’s protests at the innuendo-laced nickname. He sent back a smile before closing the Comms unit. Laying back down on the bed, he informed Tubbo of what Dream said before they settled into a peaceful quiet. Tomorrow would bring more building, as they still needed to finish their base. 

Tomorrow would bring their first day of healing. And of solitude. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short and sweet two fic, but due to some bad influences, I'm continuing it for a couple more chapters.


	3. you should know i'll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone comes to visit!
> 
> chapter title is from: If We Have Each Other by Alec Benjamin 
> 
> If anyone is interested in story playlists, I made one to kinda vibe to as I write, so most of these songs have influenced the story! The official anthem for this story is "If We Have Each Other" as well!   
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eBTySaBf5TSkguFh1qtXI?si=nJHC2iAsTBKEvc6bkYaMdQ

Weeks passed since Tommy and Tubbo had fled to the remote jungle base Tubbo had made prior to the war. The base they had built together sprawled across the trees, connected by bridges. The clearing had been filled with flowers and Tubbo’s bee boxes, the winged creatures lazily floating from flower to flower, supplying the boys with an endless supply of honey. 

The sun was lazily shining down on the boys, who laid in the meadow enjoying the peaceful and sunny day. Tommy was leaned against the base of the tree, casually reading. Tubbo had laid their head in his lap, and Tommy’s unoccupied hand was currently running his fingers through the short brown strands. Tubbo was busy weaving some flowers together, idly humming along to Blocks as it played through their jukebox. 

It was the one perk of living separate from the community. No one could steal Tommys discs, or harm what the boys treasured most. It was almost deceiving at how serene the landscape was, but no threats arised outside the usual mob spawns. They maintained scarce contact with the rest of the server- mainly Dream, which was how they liked it. 

Tommy could tell that Dream was dying to visit them, and just make sure everything was 100% okay, and that the boys weren’t in trouble, or held hostage. Dream’s often took time in response, which Tommy had assumed meant Dream editing his message a lot. 

“Do you miss it?” Tubbo asked, looking up at Tommy. Tommy snapped out of his reverie and gently closed the book he was reading. 

“Miss what? The constant wars, the squabbles, the griefing? Fuck no.” Tommy scoffed, ruffling Tubbo’s hair. The brunet scowled.

“I dunno, I kinda miss the people, and miss strolling around, when we weren’t at war.” Tubbo said, looking down to the flower crown that laid abandoned. Tommy sighed.

“I do too. I don’t regret coming out here though.” Tommy said.

“D’you think we should invite someone over? Someone neutral, who wouldn’t absolutely destroy the area and the peace we created?” Tubbo asked, looking back up to Tommy. Tommy pondered it for a second.

“Who are you thinking?” Tommy asked.

“Well, we could always invite Niki? She’s never hurt us, and actually I’m sure she’s the one person I would trust to not rat us out.” Tubbo said. “Or we could invite Purpled? I kinda miss him. We haven’t really spoken to him since before the wars.” Tubbo said. 

“Yeah, I miss them too.” Tommy said. 

“I mean, we don’t need to, but those are the two I trust the most out of everyone.” Tubbo said.

“Yeah. You wanna ask them or me?” Tommy asked, already grasping blindly for his Comms unit.

“You can ask Niki first, and see what she says?” Tubbo suggested, returning to his weaving project. Tommy nodded and flipped open the Comms log.

**You whisper to Nihachu:** _ are u busy? And wanna escape for a couple days? _

A soft  _ ping  _ sounded with a return message.

**Nihachu whispered to You:** _ ??? what do you mean? _

**You whisper to Nihachu:** _if you promise not to breathe a word of where tubbo and i are, would you maybe wanna come and visit us?_

**Nihachu whispered to You:** _ I promise to not tell ANYONE where you guys are. Your secret is safe with me Tommy.  _

Tommy smiled and set up the transport to see Niki with them meeting in the Nether at the halfway part, in what was a 4 hour total journey. Tommy whispered the coords for the halfway part, and began to get up, much to the complaint of Tubbo. 

“Ughh, why. I was comfortable.” Tubbo pouted, reluctantly sitting up.

“I’m gonna get Niki, unless you wanna come with me?” Tommy offered, lending a hand. Tubbo sighed before taking Tommy’s hand. 

“Okay. You wanna get some food gathered, and I’ll get some stuff for Niki?” Tubbo offered. 

“LIke what?” Tommy asked, confused.

“Well, we have all this honey…” Tubbo trailed off.

“Oh! Oh yeah, I think we are set for life on honey.” Tommy laughed, and began packing some food and sliding on some boots and grabbing a sword and shield- just to be prepared. Tommy had a feeling that Niki may not have a choice to come alone, and he did not want any unwanted company to the new base Tommy and Tubbo made together. Kinda ruined the whole “escaping reality to heal from our trauma” part of the plan. 

The journey to retrieve Niki was uneventful, and passed without much circumstance. She was arriving roughly at the same time, and greeted them warmly. 

“Hi! How are you?” She asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Tubbo grinned and Tommy simply allowed them to take over the conversation while he led them back to their home. Niki informed them of the happenings of the SMP, and voiced everyone’s concerns about their well being.

“Yeah, Schlatt made a huge proclamation about how Tubbo was never his right hand man, and spouted about his lettuce hands? And how he was needing a drink or two. The usual Schlatt mannerisms.” Niki sighed, a troubled look flashing across her face. 

“Pft, the egotistical bastard probably assigned George his right hand man.” Tommy muttered.

“Yeah, but Dream actually made a statement too. He climbed on the podium, despite Schlatt’s protests. Said he was disappointed in several of the community members who were trying to sneak away and find you guys. Made a whole speech about how we should respect your decisions and how it was your choice to invite people. It was really sweet.” NIki said, smiling gently. Tubbo grinned back, delight filling his eyes.

“Big man Dream, gonna have to thank him for that.” Tommy said, a warm feeling blossoming. 

In recollection, Dream had rarely aimed to hurt either Tommy or Tubbo. Most of his motives in the wars had been to teach a lesson, and Dream was quick to reward Tommy for accepting the proverbial L. Hell, the man had returned Mellohi to him after the election. 

“A sign of good faith.” he had said, before dramatically ender pearling into the darkness. A man for dramatics, Dream was. 

The only case in which Dream was directly involved with hurting either of the two boys was during the bow duel that Tommy had brazenly challenged him to. After the duel and the war had ended, Dream had written to Tommy, profusely apologizing and wishing to make it right to the teen. Tommy dismissed it, until Dream had sided with Pogtopia. It was then that Tommy had taken the blond seriously on fixing their relationship. And they had started the building blocks, especially when Wilbur started forcing the pair to go collect together. And th-

“Tommy? Are you okay?” Niki asked, her soft voice shattering the reverie of memories. 

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m good. Just a couple more minutes.” Tommy said, avoiding Niki’s gaze. Niki gave him a worried look, but graciously let the conversation die and the rest of the trip was spent in relative silence. 

When they stepped into the clearing, Niki gasped in awe and excitement. The clearing of trees housed a lofty base for the teens, with two separate bedrooms, a storage base, smelting hub, crafting room and an armoury. Each room was connected with bridges across, creating a web of wooden pathways. The clearing the trio stood in was filled with flowers and Tubbo’s bee boxes, housing the currently sleeping insects. Their jukebox sat under a shady oak tree, with an oak bench next to the jukebox. A rope ladder descended from the biggest tree, giving access to the base. Several barrels were stacked near the bee boxes, which Tubbo explained held their honey bottles. 

After the tour, they convened back into the central garden to finish reconnecting and talking over the course of several hours, until Niki’s Comms unit began pinging with incoming notifications. 

“What’s happening?” Tubbo asked, already reaching for their own Comms unit. 

“Just Wilbur asking for me, which means I think I have to go.” Niki said, frowning. 

“That sucks, but hey! If you ever want to escape, we’d love to have you. Just make sure to message us before coming.” Tubbo said, laughing lightly. 

“I will. Take care of yourselves, and I hope to see you soon!” Niki said, before standing up. She dusted off her overalls before beginning her trek to the portal. 

“Oh wait! Niki, here! Take some honey with you, for your bakery.” Tommy said, just barely catching the blonde before she stepped through the portal. 

“Aw, thank you Tommy! See you soon! And maybe message Dream, before he loses his mind.” Niki winked, before stepping through. Tommy flushed before quickly tampering down his blush before rejoining Tubbo. 

“Hello! Whatcha wanna do?” Tubbo asked, already rifling through for a disc to play. 

“Uh, I think I wanna actually talk to Dream really quick.” Tommy said, nerves flowing through his veins. 

“Okay! Well, tell him I said Hi.” Tubbo said, playing Cat in the jukebox before lying on the bench. 

“Okay, but don’t be afraid to join in. I know Dream would like to chat for a bit with you.” Tommy said, before climbing up to the main hub. 

“I will in a second, wanna give you guys privacy.” Tubbo said, giving Tommy a knowing look before refocusing on the disc. Tommy nodded before climbing up and making his way to the room. A blue bed sat against the wall, with his enderchest, wide windows showing the jungle below and a large chest for his personal belongings. He opened his Comms unit, with a tight ball of anxiety in his stomach he typed a whisper to Dream. 

**You whisper to Dream:** _ Can I call you for a second? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support! You are all amazing! <333
> 
> If you wanna scream and yell about either DreamSMP/MCYT or this story, feel free to harass me over at https://my-lmanburg-my-lmanburg.tumblr.com/ :))


	4. when the world's not kind, i will always be your brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion, and a healing moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Holy crap 2200 hits?? and over 400 kudos?! You all are so kind! And I'm very glad you all see to like this story! 
> 
> I didn't really intend for this story to be longer, but I would like to think this story ends on a very good note! The chapter title is once again inspired by "If We Have Each Other" by Alec Benjamin!
> 
> Playlist of songs that I listened to/inspired this story: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7eBTySaBf5TSkguFh1qtXI?si=YTUUJ_YVQ0apzjJKBim0OQ

Barely a minute passed until Dream whispered back a quick yes, before a call came through his device. With a moment of apprehension, he paused before answering. 

“Hello?” He asked, setting the device onto speaker and laying on the bed. Tommy then leaned back onto his hands, the trepidation not quite leaving his system yet. 

“Tommy! Hey, what’s up?” Dream’s voice filtered through the device. The fondness that seeped into Tommy’s heart caused him to smile fondly. 

“Nothing much, just felt like chattering for a bit.” Tommy laughed.

“Oh okay, sure! How have you been?” Dream asked, the line becoming static from some movement on Dream’s part. 

“Good, good. Missing people, but it’s better than being constantly brutalized.” Tommy laughed, humorlessly. 

“Yeah, sounds like it. I miss you guys too. Though I’m glad you two are doing better. Is Tubbo with you?” Dream asked, fondness slipping into his voice. 

“Not at the moment, they’re down in the garden. It’s quite lovely there actually.” Tommy said. 

“I can imagine!” Dream laughed, and the line lulled to a science. Tommy bit his lip in anticipation before deciding to just take the dive. 

“Hey, uh Dream.” Tommy asked, anxiety of what he was about to do causing doubts. 

“Yeah?” The blond asked, that patient tone breaking down the flimsy walls.

“I miss you, big man. I know that we haven’t had the best relationship, but I uh…” Tommy trailed, the fear crawling back up his throat. He didn’t fear Dream, quite the opposite. But he also didn’t want to appear as clingy or overbearing. The same fear that he faced before Phil, Wilbur and Techno had adopted him into their own little family. A fear of being seen, in an essence. A fear of being rejected for his feelings and not-quite secret admiration. 

“I miss you too, Tommy. And you are always welcome here, yknow that right? Outside of the drama, I don’t want you to ever feel like you aren’t allowed to talk to me. I know Wilbur and Schlatt are all about the dramatics and theater of what the server is, but I am here. And willing to listen.” Dream said, breaking through Tommy’s internal monologue of doubts and fears. 

“Thank you Dream. You’re a good guy.” Tommy said, tension finally leaving his body. The two began to talk, about the server and about Tommy and Tubbo’s new base. They were reminiscing about Church Prime, when a knock at the door sounded. Tubbo then peaked in, the unwanted question clear on his face. Tommy quickly waved the brunet over. 

“Hey Dream, Tubbo’s here.” Tommy laughed, scooting over on the bed for the brunet. Tubbo plopped down next to Tommy.

“Hi Dream!” Tubbo grinned, doing a small wave at the Comms unit, despite the call being voice only. 

“Bee! How are you?!” Dream brightened, the big grin evident in his voice. 

“I’m good! I’m good! How have you been?” Tubbo asked, leaning into Tommy’s side. 

“Good! Miss you both, but I’m happy you are safe.” Dream said, repeating what he told Tommy earlier. The trio ended up talking late into the night, making up for lost time and sharing stories. Before disconnecting, they had told the elder blond to visit them soon, and Tubbo gladly whispered the coordinates to Dream. The elder had only proved himself loyal and willing to keep their resting place a secret. Dream made them a promise to visit either tomorrow or the next day. They then ended the call to sleep, and for the first time in a while Tommy had felt like the healing had truly begun. As Tubbo left for his own room, Tommy slipped into the comforting quiet of sleep. 

He dreamed of a lot that night. Multiple visions and memories flooded his dreams that night. From first meeting Dream and causing minor chaos when he first arrived at the server, to him sneaking out to join Dream on his first Nether expedition in the server. He dreamt of pranking with Sapnap, and of learning the hidden meaning of a crafting table with George. Building his base and securing the fence around it, and of finding his first disc! Of making breakfast with George, Dream and Tubbo in the community house, and of Purpled arriving. The blonde with purple eyes had instantly clicked with the two boys, and together they became a trio themselves. Them playing in the fields and along the hills. Tommy and Tubbo helping Purpled build his spaceship, and work out the water elevator. Days spent in the community house, lounging in the loft space with Dream, Sapnap, and George. Playing and messing around, pranking each other and the three guys they began to view as older brothers. Suffice to say, Tommy slept very well that night and was equally content in the morning. 

Dream ended up not visiting the boys until late that evening, but had brought some apples and a couple ender pearls as an apology. The blond hadn’t traversed through the Nether, instead took a long loop towards the jungle base, to deter any stragglers. Tubbo spent the day in their farm, tilling the land and planting the seeds for their crops, while Tommy went to go hunt for some more food. 

Tubbo had decided to make the clearing where the Nether portal sat, their farm. Primarily wheat and sugar cane, yet they also grew some carrots and even had planted a few oak saplings for apples. A winding river outside of the jungle base provided the perfect spot for the sugar cane. Tubbo called Tommy over to help build the path to connect the farms. The sun had darkened to the color of molten sugar, as the dying rays pierced through the undergrowth of the forest. The duo had finished lighting the pathway with lanterns before the soft sounds of a rowboat alerted them. 

The pale yellow boat was coasting along to the shore, the occupant was barely bathed in the shadow when the teens visibly brightened at the sight of the lime green hoodie and blond hair. They raced to the shore with big smiles, crashing into the older man exclaiming in excitement. 

“Dream!!” They cried, wrapping the blond in a tight hug. Wheezing slightly at their antics, and the tight hug, Dream happily returned the hug. He rubbed their backs in excitement, before stepping back to get a good look at them- despite the lowlight. 

“Hey guys!” Dream grinned. Tubbo wormed into a side hug with the blond, arm wrapping around Dream’s waist, not wanting to be separate from the blond. 

“C’mon before mobs spawn. We’ll show you the base!” Tommy said, excitedly grabbing Dream’s hand, leading the older blond down the path. 

Dream admired the landscaping the two teens had done to the area. Tommy was more aligned with Dream in the simplistic style of living, while Tubbo was more of a builder, which shined through in the base. Mossy cobblestone laced into the cobbled path from the beach to the portal/farm. Jungle and acacia wooden fences, with lit lanterns. The remnants of extinguished campfires made up the wooden path to the main clearing, as well as the bridge material for the treehouse base. Needless to say- Dream was impressed. He cursed his late arrival due to politics, because he was sure the base looked stunning in daylight. 

Don’t misunderstand- their hideaway was gorgeous at night, with soft lanterns providing ambience and keeping mobs at bay. The air was perfumed with soft floral scents from the various flowerbeds littered around the garden. Daisies, cornflowers, poppies, dandelions and even lilac bushes circled the clearing. A small pond was tucked away to the side of the main tree- a new edition giving the dirt under Tommy and Tubbo’s nails. An oak bench with a jukebox sat under an oak tree- the music player currently off. The chest , which presumably held the music discs. 

It was beautiful to say the least. 

When Dream was finally able to tear his eyes from the central garden, he began taking in the actual treehouse. He could just barely make out the bridge system in the dark, but saw the shells of the individual rooms that made up the base. Tubbo quickly assured him that they would give him the tour tomorrow after they slept. 

“Speaking of, is there a place for me to stay tonight?” Dream asked.

“Well, we were actually thinking of maybe camping out here? It’s well lit, so mobs can’t wander in, and we could even put up a small shelter if need be.” Tubbo said, gesturing to the area they currently stood in.

“Nah! Whatever you guys want!” Dream agreed, excited and very happy to be with his younger brothers. Never would he have thought that he would become so attached to the two rambunctious teens. ‘ _ I suppose absence does make the heart grow fonder _ ’ he thought wistfully. He really had missed them quite a lot. 

As the three boys set up for their camping, Dream quickly gave them a rundown of what had happened to delay his arrival.

“One would assume that Eret would be in these meetings- considering you crowned him King of DreamSMP.” Tubbo said, plopping down onto a laid out mattress. Indigo sheets rustled with the action, before Tommy joined him on the mattress as well.

“Wilbur still holds a grudge against Eret- making Me the mediator. Should’ve guessed that. It’s why Eret hasn’t approached you guys with a peace offering. Wilbur refuses to give him the time of day.” Dream sighed, tension leaking into his weary frame. Politics were not Dream’s forte. The blond much preferred the actions of a sellsword, or a vagabond. Little duties and responsibilities. Mediating a meeting between two opposing forces did very little to destress the blond prior to seeing the boys. So he didn’t overwhelm the boys with political talks, he took a longer boat journey to the coords they gave him. 

To say he was overjoyed to see them would have been an overstatement. Dream really cared for the boys, and especially regretted the war and the duel he and Tommy had before surrender negotiations were made. He hoped to build past those bridges when he allied himself with Pogtopia, which Wilbur was very gracious in trapping the blonds together on projects. Now, he felt comfortable in calling Tommy his younger brother once more, and felt the other may return that sentiment. 

Tubbo and Dream were still close, the brunet was never easy to anger- and rebuilding his home and restocking most of the chests had rebuilt that relationship. Dream still felt that the younger may actually hold a grudge against him, but each time Tubbo saw Dream- it was greeted with a bright smile and a hug. And Dream’s appearance as neutral allowed him to safely traverse between nations- primarily as a liaison or over-glorified messenger for either side, even before the boys had left their nations. It had made it safer for Tubbo to greet the blond, despite the exasperated glares Schlatt and Quackity had sent the boy every time that Tubbo had raced to Dream’s side. Dream was always sure to send a glare in return to the President and Vice President for criticizing the boy, and forcing the boy to grow up faster than necessary. 

Tommy had decided to play a disc before falling asleep, choosing to play Mellohi, letting the soft tunes float through the air, as the three boys relaxed to the tunes. Conversation had faded as they prepared for bed, and the music had taken over the silence of the night. Now they sat in silence, enjoying the serenity and the quiet of the night. 

No yelling

No ulterior motives

No wars

No Emperors

No Dictators

No Betrayals or Revenge

No Pain

Just a trio of brothers, of who they loved most. 

The world’s not perfect, and when the world’s not kind, as long as they have each other? 

Yeah, I think they’ll be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this! 
> 
> If you wanna yell about this story, or just vibe to some good mcyt content, you can check out my tumblr at  
> https://my-lmanburg-my-lmanburg.tumblr.com/


End file.
